When Death Comes Knocking
When Death Comes Knocking is the second episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on July 9, 2014, alongside the pilot Chum Bucket List. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Dr. Gaylord (debut) *Charles Dingleberry (mentioned) *Claire the Clarinet Plot Shortly after attending Mrs. Puff's funeral, Squidward discovers he has 24 hours to live. He wants to make sure his clarinet is left in good hands before his departure. Story SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward sat at Mrs. Puff's funeral. Squidward was very bored and unamused, not caring about Mrs. Puff. After the funeral, they got on the retirement bus and rode home to the retirement community. Squidward sat on the couch, and played his clarinet. Then he got a phone call. He answered it, and it was Dr. Gaylord. He told Squidward that he was suffering from a deadly, non-contagious disease called "barnaclitus." Squidward flipped out. He clutched his clarinet, and sobbed on the couch. Sandy walked up to him. "So, what are you leaving in your will?" asked Sandy. "My will?" said Squidward. "Yeah, you know, the list of things you leave to people when you die." "I don't own anything..." said Squidward. "What about your flute?" asked Sandy. "Her name is CLAIRE and she's a CLARINET!!!" said Squidward. "And besides, I'm taking this thing to my GRAVE! I can't trust any of you idiots with my darling!!!" "So...you want it to die with you?" said Sandy. "Don't you want it to continue life?" "True....*sigh*...I guess I gotta leave it with SOMEONE," said Squidward. Squidward and Sandy boarded a plane. "What are we doing here???" asked Sandy. "You'll see....the clock is ticking," said Squidward. The plane landed in France. There, Squidward rushed to a famous orchestra playing in a symphony. Squidward slammed the doors open, and ran down the aisle. "I ONLY HAVE 1 MORE HOUR LEFT TO LIVE!! I NEED MY CLARINET LEFT IN GOOD HANDS!! PLEASE TAKE MY BABY AND TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!!" he yelled. Two security guards sprayed him with mace and tackled him to the ground, and threw him out. "Oh come on! I need my darling to be left in the hands of a famous musician!" he said. "Fine, I'll help you get past those guards," said Sandy. Squidward and Sandy slammed the doors open, and got into a huge fight with security guards. The guards socked both of them in the mouth, and the two were sent to prison. "10 minutes left to live...and it's spent in a prison in France," sobbed Squidward in the cell with Sandy. "At least I get to spend it with my favorite woman...." Sandy began to blush. "....Claire the Clarinet!" Squidward hugged his clarinet. "Grrrrr...." Sandy balled her fist and began to punch him. "Excuse me, you get one phone call," said the prison guard. "Whatever....I don't have any friends or family, anyway," said Squidward. He got out of the prison cell, and went to the phone. "I'm just gonna dial a random number, since I don't wanna call anyone for real," he said. Squidward dialed a random number, and it happened to be Dr. Gaylord, from the retirement community. "This is yo mama....." said Squidward. "Squidward? Is that you! Thank goodness! I've been trying to get a hold of you! This is Dr. Gaylord! You don't actually have barnaclitus, it was actually Charles Dingleberry, the person in the room next door to you. You will live!" he said. "I'm gonna live.....I'm gonna live....I'M GONNA LIVE!!! WOO-HOOOOOO!!!!! IN YOUR FACE, I'M GONNA LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squidward slammed down the phone, and skipped back to his cell. "You do realize we're stuck in a prison in France....right?" said Sandy. Squidward sat down, and slammed his face on the bars. "Damn it." Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014